Royai throughout the ages
by FlameGunslinger
Summary: <html><head></head>Roy mustang and Riza hawkeye have been together for a long time and this is a story about their lives linked together</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 royai:

Royai throughout the ages:  
>Hello readers! This is my first actual fanfic that I will officially post... So I'm probably real bad at it... But I'll do my best! This is an edited version of my first draft of this fanfic so I hope it will be better than the original and it hope you enjoy reading it! To all the other royai obsessed fans out there!<p>

Btw: I don't own FMA or any of its characters

Roy mustang wasn't exactly a smart kid. He grew up in a bar in the heart of Central with no good role models. He was always out with his friends instead of doing homework and studying, he never got good grades and he always got into trouble. But he had a passion and that was alchemy. He could spend hours sitting in his room reading an alchemy book. So his stepmother (Madame Christmas) decided that the boy needed a tutor if he was serious about alchemy.

So after many attempts and fails Madame found a perfect man for the job of not just teaching alchemy but also disciplining the troublesome boy, the mans name was Berthhold Hawkeye an alchemist that helped people in his town. The man lived in a big house ( farm) in the middle of rural land a couple of kilometers away from a small town. Apparently it was beautiful land full of fields, forests, rivers and mountains. So Madame Christmas considered things and decided to send Roy away to this Berthhold guy.

Roy was rather surprised when one morning on his 13th birthday his sisters came tumbling into his room and made him for some reason pack his bags. Roy was more than confused and puzzled by their action. So by the time when they took him to the train station he was just frightened and wondering about what he had done so bad to be sent away.  
>" happy birthday boy, your dream came true" said the smirking Madame when Roy came to stand by her.<p>

"W- what? " was all that Roy managed to say.  
>" oh come on Roy, cheer up, your gonna get a an alchemy teacher!" Exclaimed Roy's sister Vanessa.<br>Roy couldn't believe what he just heard. It was impossible. He Roy Mustang was going to become a real alchemist. The only word that he could use to describe it was " awesome"

After getting over the surprise Roy thanked his mother, said goodbye to his sisters and got onto the train.

The train ride was supposed to take 13 hours and unfortunately Roy had nothing to do. So he got bored in the first 30 minutes. At least he had a lot of time to think about how great it would be to have a tutor.

A few hours later he fell asleep and was woken up when the train suddenly stopped. Roy was thrown from his seat and onto the floor hitting his head on the opposite seat. He rubbed his head feeling a bump growing on the place where he hit his head.

After Roy got off the train he faced another problem, he realized that he had no idea of where the Hawkeye estate was. He didn't know where to go, he didn't know how his master looked like and he didn't know who to ask for directions.

He would have just been lost if a blonde haired boy wouldn't have come up to him and asked him." you ain't from around here are you?" The boy asked Roy eyeing him curiously.

" no I'm from Central, is it really that obvious that I'm not from here?" Roy was surprised that the boy was able to tell straight away.

" the town is small so we all know each other and the guys that come from other places really do stand out. So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in a small place like this when you have the whole of Central?" The boy really did talk a lot but Roy thought that he could be useful.

Growing up in Central Roy didn't exactly have any real friends only people that hung around him to look cool, so he wasn't like the people in villages that were real friends because if you didn't have any friends then you didn't have anything else to do.

" well I'm actually heading for the Hawkeye estate but I'm not sure where to go," Roy answered hoping that the boy would understand what he meant.

" oh so your another student of Hawkeye! Well I can take you there if you want me to." The boy seemed to catch on quite fast.

" sure that'd be awesome" Roy was happy that he would get to the Hawkeye place after all and it was nice to have a person to help him also he could sense that this was one of the popular kids around here so it was good to get his contacts.

" and on the way I can tell you all you need to know! By the way my name is Jean Havoc, what's yours?"

" I'm Roy Mustang"

" so Roy I'll tell you something important, keep Master Hawkeye happy, he isn't exactly the most understandable person so be a good boy for the old man." Jean warned Roy.

" but the most important thing is Master Hawkeyes daughter. Riza. She's the prettiest girl you'll ever meet, she's got the hottest body around here as well. Trust me all the guys here want a chance with her and all the girls are jealous of her" Jean explained seriously.

" really well she's probably like all the usual girls then" Roy replied, he did really care wether a girl was pretty but her attitude also mattered and most pretty girls were just stuck up,

" no Riza isn't like that, she has a really good attitude, she is very clever, has a good sense of humor and is really nice to people if their nice to her. But she isn't just a goody goody as a matter of fact she's a real bad ass." Jean stated proudly.

Roy was not expecting that that was weird he never met a girl with a description like that but Jean continued.

" She's really cool, not like a girly girl she's like a guy in some sense like climbing over fences, getting into fights ( always winning) so she's great at kicking ass and she is awesome at handling a gun" Jean smirked when he saw the expression of shock cross Roy's features.

By that time they already got to a large house surrounded by many barns where there were many animals. This time Roy's mouth was dropped.

" Well I'm sure you can find your way to the front door so I'll leave you here and hope to see you sometime soon Roy!" Jean waved goodbye and walked away.

Roy gulped and made his way to the door. He took a calming breath and slowly knocked on the door. But he didn't expect to see what he saw. A beautiful girl opened the door. That's when Roy understood one thing. He was in love.

A/N first chapter done! i hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>Hey guys! Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter even if it was complete crap. So I'll stop talking now and get on with the story.<p>

BTW I don't own FMA or any of its characters.

Chapter two: meeting the master.

Roy was so stunned by the looks of this girls. Unfortunately for him he was just standing there looking like a complete idiot.

" Um hello" the girl said quietly.

Roy attempted to compose himself but failed miserably.

" hello" Roy knew that the girl thought he was weird or that something was wrong because he was as red as a tomato.

But the girl seemed to ignore that he was weird and just continued.

" So you must be Roy Mustang, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Riza Hawkeye. So I can lead you to master Hawkeye now." Riza said smiling at Roy slightly.

Roy returned the smile and followed Riza into the house. He couldn't help but notice that Jean was right, Riza had a very slim and curvy figure, beautiful long and well toned legs and she had a very good and well sized chest. Roy thought she looked like a super model only a hundred times more beautiful and real.

Riza was wearing jean shorts and a black top which was very showy. The house was large and looked pretty old but some aspects were quite modern.

Now they got to master Hawkeyes study, Riza opened the door slowly and announced Roy.

Master Hawkeye turned around and stood up. He was a tall thin man with sharp features and long blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed a bit creepy to Roy.

Roy turned around to thank Riza for taking him here but he realized that she was gone.  
>So he walked over to Master Hawkeye and let him explain how things worked.<p>

So about 2 hours later Riza reappeared and Roy found himself being led by her towards the kitchen so she could serve him dinner.

It was absaloutly delicious, he had never tried any food that was anywhere near as great as Riza's.

" So it must be pretty boring living in the country the whole time" Roy stated attempting to start a conversation.

" As a matter of fact I've never been in any of the big cities so I don't know how interesting it can be, but I sure as hell want  
>to find out" Riza replied looking up at him, he was starting to like her more and more with every second they spent together.<p>

His black eyes drowned in her hazel ones but after a minute or so she broke the eye contact and looked away.

They talked for a while and when they finished dinner Riza led Roy to his room and left claiming that she had to walk the dog and feed the animals.

As soon as Riza left, Roy collapsed on the bed with a happy smile on his face due to the fact that he just met a girl better than in his dreams.

But what Roy didn't know was that after Riza walked the dog and fed the animals she got dressed in a tight black top, a short skirt, fishnet tights, released her long hair from a ponytail,put on combat boots and a leather jacket after applying some make up she left the house and headed to the night club to meet up with her friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
>Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy the story so far. Sorry for making last chapter so short, I'll try to make it up with this chapter! So enjoy chapter 3<p>

BTW I do not own fMA or any of its characters!

Riza came home late that night but she didn't care, she had great time with her friends ( Rebecca and Jean) the three of them were best friends since kindergarten and were practically unseparatable.

She took a shower and prepared for bed, little did she know that Roy had been awake the entire time and knew that she had come late from somewhere. So she was rather surprised when he came up to her from the back.

" Where were you for the past 5 hours?" He asked groggily.

" and what are you doing here?" She retorted.

"I woke up when I heard the door open and close" Roy lied with a smirk growing on his lips.

" Whatever, I have to go to bed, goodnight." Riza said and walked up the stairs into her room.  
>Roy stood at the bottom of the stairs for about five minutes and then also went up the stairs remembering that he had to get up earlier tomorrow.<p>

The next morning Roy had trouble waking up early but when he caught the sent of delicious breakfast he nearly immediately stood up and went downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Riza dressed in her school uniform which was a short black skirt, a white short sleeved shirt and a black tie.

" You know creeping up on me isn't a good habit to develop" Riza said not turning around to face Roy.

" Sorry, but I just came down cause I smelt something cooking" Roy said silently cursing himself for finding nothing better to say.

" It's alright, I was just messing around with you, and your breakfast is on the kitchen table" Riza said turning around and smiling sweetly at him.

" by the way, after your lesson with master Hawkeye finishes, I can show you around town, just to make sure that you know where everything is and so you don't get lost" Riza said in a soft and gentle tone.

" Sure" Roy breathed out.

He was left standing there and staring while Riza got her bag and went outside to start heading to school.

She turned around when she heard Jean calling her name.  
>When he caught up to her he was completely out of breath.<p>

" Hey, so how are you after last nigh? And don't forget we still have band practice after school." Jean said regaining his breath and walking beside her.

" Oh well I'm certainly doing better than you after last night looking at those circles under your eyes" Riza said with a smirk gracing her lips.

" that's cuz I don't cover it all up with make up unlike some people" Jean said thinking that he was sounding smart.

" Well currently we're going to the person that puts buckets of make up in herself each day, so you can ask her how to apply that mascara properly " Riza ended the conversation with a smart ass comment, referring to their friend Rebbeca who was known for the make up that she put on.

Havoc stayed quiet thinking of a way to answer Riza while they walked over to Rebecca's house to pick her up and get to school.

" Also I don't think that I will be able to get to band practice cuz I need to show Roy around town after school" Riza said after Rebecca joined them.

" But can't you take him with you, that will be a way of show  
>him around town" Rebecca said with a huge grin plastered on her face.<p>

" But how is a big garage with a few music instruments a part of town?" Riza asked lifting one eyebrow.

" Well I'm sure that it's a place that he'll need to know about cuz your there quite a lot after all." Havoc said slowly

" I guess but then We'll come a bit later cuz then that'll be the last place that I'll show him" Riza said reluctantly.

That's when they walked into the school so they couldn't continue their conversation there because everybody either waved or said "hi" to them, they were the popular kids after all.

Roy's day was more fun than he expected it to be. Master Hawkeye turned out to be a completely different man from what Roy thought he would be.  
>But Roy didn't know that he wasn't sent to mr Hawkeye for just alchemy but also for discipline, so he was rather surprised when he had to do push ups, sit ups, running and other exercises if he got questions wrong.<p>

However, he enjoyed learning with Mr Hawkeye because the old man made the learning fun but Roy still understood everything.

At 5 pm when his lesson finished he waited for Riza to return. She came about half an hour later claiming that she just had to finish her homework so that's why she came late.

So after having quick lunch they went out.

" So where are we going to go to first?" Roy asked a bit too anxiously.

" well first I'll show you the places that you actually need to know about and then we'll go to a place where I need to be in an hour" Riza said giving him a look that clearly stated ' don't go getting all to excited about it'.

They walked through the big field that separated the Hawkeye estate from the road that lead to the town.

After getting over into the town they first walked over to the shop where most of the food in town came from. Then she showed him the school where he was going to go to later which he thought was quite big because the schools in Central didn't have much space so they were fairly small.

After the tour of the town they made their way to an abandoned garage on the outskirts of the town. Roy was once again surprised when he heard the sounds of drums and guitars coming from the garage.

" Um why are we going here? I mean it's not exactly a useful place, is it?" Roy asked suspiciously.

" I told you that I had to go somewhere after the tour and here we are" Riza said shrugging her shoulders. As they walked into the rusty garage.

Roy wasn't exactly expecting to see Jean sitting on some large speakers trying to tune a guitar and Rebecca playing the drums. There were a few other instruments there such as a keyboard, four microphones and two more guitars.

" Hey there Roy!" Jean called out when he saw who entered the garage.

" hi" Roy said sheepishly waving his hand.

" Sorry we're late, it just took longer to go around town than I expected." Riza said holding up one of the spare guitars and checking if it was in tune.

" Don't worry about it, we were just getting set up anyways" Rebecca said excitedly.

" so Mustang, you play any instrument?" Jean asked looking up from the guitar.

" Well I guess I'm not too bad on guitar" Roy said picking up the last guitar.

" then your in, we needed another member anyway, cuz it's sometimes pretty much impossible for Riza to play guitar and sing at the same time" Rebecca said in an as a matter of factly voice.

" oh okay, so what do I do?" Roy asked thinking wether Riza brought him here on purpose or was it an accident.

" We really better get started or we won't have much time" Riza said from behind Roy.

Riza had apparently already plugged all of the guitars in and arranged everything.  
>So they started with the song 'nobody's fool' by Avril Lavigne, and then ' bad reputation' by Joan Jett. They played many other songs which were pretty cool, they had a lot of fun but it was time for Riza and Roy to head home.<p>

Roy and Riza talked about many different topics and laughed while they were walking home. They forgot about everything other than each other.

But when they got to the house they didn't know what would be waiting for them there..,

A/N:  
>Done with this chapter! I'm trying to finish the part of the story about young royai soon because that isn't meant to be the main part of the story, so I'll try to get to grown up Royai in the next few chapters. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

So this is chapter four and it's going to be mostly about Riza because I was writing about Roy most of the time.

BTW I do not own FMA or any of its characters.

Before Riza could react she was hit hard across the face and she was thrown against the wall by a strong hand.

It was master Hawkeye, he was drunk. Riza stood up straight and slowly walked towards the door, taking Roy with her.

They went to the shooting range of the Hawkeye estate, there Riza took her rifle, a couple of pistols and a box of amo. She began to shoot, hitting the bullseye every time she shot. After a while Roy gained all his courage and spoke.

" are you okay, I mean he seemed to have hit you really hard" Roy asked worriedly.

" I'm fine" Riza replied in an annoyed tone. She didn't look too well, she had a big bruise forming on her left cheek and a bit of blood running from her mouth.

" if you're wondering then I'll tell you that he does get drunk often but he won't do anything to you because he doesn't get violent with anyone else other than me" Riza said not looking at him.

Roy thought for a while about his next question thinking would it make him seem rude or would he just be sticking his nose in something that wasn't his business. Finally he decided to go for it.

" Is there any reason why he's drinking so much?" Roy asked cautiously trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Riza thought for a bit and finally replied "my mother died about eight years ago, she was the only reason why he didn't drink, and she was the only thing he loved other than alchemy" Riza had a small, sad smile on her lips. But at the same time she looked as if she didn't care about her father or any of the other problems that a young girl like herself should never have to deal with.

" Oh well, Your probably going to say that you feel sorry for me or something along the lines but I don't need to hear it. As a matter of fact I couldn't care less about these kind of things, and I don't need any sympathy either, it's just not worth the effort to feel sorry for myself now" Riza said her eyes filled with determination but Roy felt that she was lying and that in fact she really did care and she would only be saying that if she's faced more difficult problems.

That left him with only one option which was to ask her.  
>" Riza tell me, what happened after your mother died?"<p>

Riza's eyes widened, and then came back to their usual size but she still had the sad and pained look on her face.  
>" My father didn't want me around after my mother died, so he kicked me out of the house after he saw me crying in front of my mothers grave, but honestly I think that was the best thing he could have done for me" Riza had a sad smile on her face but Roy saw behind that mask that she was putting on, she was hurt and scared for the rest of her life and he was the only one that could see what her feelings actually were.<p>

" But how did you survive? Where did you go?" Roy knew that he probably needed to show more sympathy nevertheless Riza had told him to abandon the sympathy so he did as he was told, she was the only one that he would listen to.

" When my father kicked me out he told me to only return when I have stopped being a helpless child, so I was out on the streets on my own until I met him, a man who was just like me only he didn't let his emotions show, he was a gangster who was talented with guns and hand to hand combat. He found me and took me in, he was cold and he seemed as if he didn't care about me but I know that he did he wouldn't have been teaching me how to shoot a gun or everything about hand to hand combat if he didn't care" Riza told him with a grin replacing the smile.

"Wow. So what's it like to live with a gangster? It must be really cool." Roy said with enthusiasm and he felt happy that he was able to cheer Riza up and give her something happier to talk about.

"Well it's not exactly the most pleasant experience. Like the small apartment that you live in always smells of alcohol and is full of drugs,weapons, prostitutes and sluts. So it isn't that pleasurable but it teaches you how to live and deal with every situation" Riza replied.

Riza didn't deserve to go through something so dreadful but she did and it wasn't her fault though she had to deal with the consequences. Roy just put his hand on Riza's shoulder, he doesn't need to say anything because he knows that she understood that he was there to support and help her.

A/N: sorry it took so long to write this chapter it's just that I had to write other fanfics and practice my singing for a competition. Please review!


End file.
